


It's Me, It's You

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #5: body swap</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me, It's You

Blaine knew something was wrong from the moment he first jolted out of his dream - and it wasn’t just because his arm was numb where he’d been sleeping on it. It was too hot in the room, the usual flutter of fresh air not hitting him as it usually did. It seemed dark too; although, granted, he hadn’t yet brought himself to open his eyes. He was sure it was morning, and yet he couldn’t feel the warmth of sunlight behind his eyelids; as normally filtered through the thin curtains onto his be

He slowly stretched his arms above his head, jerking as his fists connected with the wall far sooner than they should have. He pushed himself up a little, cracking one eye open as he did so. 

 

Where was his phone? He always left it on the nightstand. Instead, there lay his roommate’s watch and a half full glass of water, that had, no doubt, gone stale overnight. Sebastian must have been rearranging things before he went to bed, just to mess with him. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

Blaine tugged himself up into a sitting position, frowning at how cool the air felt against his chest and legs, all of a sudden. Was it possible to take pajamas off while sleep walking? Not that Blaine had ever slept walked - as far as he knew. 

 

He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes briefly before opening them fully, yelping as his vision cleared to take in the large pair of hands in front of him. Long, elegant fingers, rough palms, no callouses on the pads of his thumbs. He knew his own hands and those - those were  _not_  them.

 

Blaine jerked as he stood up, very aware that he had a significantly higher vantage point than normal. He turned to the mirror, gaze drifting slowly over and up long, thin legs, strong thighs, a torso decorated with freckles; up and up to a pair of strikingly green eyes.

 

He chuckled to himself softly, shaking his head.  _Dreams are weird,_  he thought vaguely as he turned around and crashed face forward back into the bed.

 

Clearly, the noise awoke his roommate, who snuffled as he turned onto his side, kicking the covers back.   
“Why the fuck is it so hot in here?” he grumbled, scrabbling at the material that was covering the length of his body. 

 

Blaine lifted his head dopily, eyes widening as he watched  _himself_  rise from the bed, curls wild, pajamas askew. Sebastian paused, opening his eyes enough to frown down at his attire, picking at it in disdain. He looked up to comment, expression of confusion turning to one of admiration as he took in his own body sprawled out across the other bed.

 

“I mean, I knew I looked good, but..” he trailed off, blatantly checking Blaine - or, rather,  _himself_  - out with a whistle of appreciation.  
Blaine shook his head, hugging the pillow close to his head. “S’kay. I’ve already decided it’s a dream.”

 

“You think?” Sebastian asked; the sound still startling Blaine a little, to hear what he knew as his own voice bouncing back to him. “Seems pretty real to me.”  
When Blaine next looked up, it was to find Sebastian with one hand down his underwear, clearly having decided the best way to assess the reality of the situation.

 

Blaine stumbled out of the bed, giving Sebastian a shove. “Get your hands off my dick,” he growled, his frown twisting into a grin when he realised he was taller than the other boy. That he could get used to.

 

Sebastian just shook his head, skipping past Blaine to run into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. The click of the lock followed shortly afterwards, Blaine tripping over his own feet to get to the door, pounding on it relentlessly.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” he yelled, wincing as his head came into the contact with the corner of the wardrobe. So, maybe being tall wasn’t so great, after all.  
Sebastian just cackled from inside the bathroom, where he was busily shedding layers. “Why the hell do you wear so many clothes to bed, Anderson?”

 

“Sebastian!” Blaine hissed, rattling the door handle uselessly. “I swear to god, if you even think about getting me off- I mean, yourself- I mean-” He trailed off in confusion, leaning his head against the doorframe. “Just, don’t!”

 

“Too late,” Sebastian murmured from inside, too quietly for Blaine to hear, as he wrapped one hand around his cock. “Good size, B. I’m impressed,” he called out, to another grunt of frustration from his friend.

 

There was a pause as Blaine glanced around the bedroom, trying to think of an appropriately mean retaliation. Obviously, if he were to do the same, it would just be giving Sebastian exactly what he wanted.

 

He grinned as his eyes fell on Sebastian’s shaver, abandoned on the desk in a rush the morning before. He reached over to pick it up, pressing the power on button so that the buzz of the motor sound would reach even the other boy.

 

“Get your hands off my dick,” Blaine smirked through the door. “Or, I’ll shave your head.”  
“No!” Sebastian yelled, hurrying to his feet and flying towards the lock on the door. He heard Blaine curse, and made it out just in time to see a lock of his perfect chestnut hair fall to the floor.

 

“That was an accident,” Blaine mumbled, flushing up to the tips of his ears. “I wasn’t actually going to do it.”  
Sebastian wailed, grabbing Blaine’s head roughly and tugging it down to his level so he could assess the damage.  _“Blaine,”_  he whined, petting the bare area. He sighed, nibbling his lip in thought for a moment, before pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m just going to have to do the whole lot,” he grumbled, snatching the shaver from Blaine’s clumsy hands and moving to kneel behind him on the bed.

 

Blaine kept quiet, twisting his hands in his lap. “I really am sorry,” he murmured, before becoming momentarily distracted by a scar on the inside of Sebastian’s thigh.  
“Cycling accident,” Sebastian replied quietly, nodding to the mark. “And I’m totally not sorry for trying to get you-that’s-currently-me off.”

 

The other boy rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?” After a pause, he continued, Sebastian leaning into his back as he worked over his head. “You’re kind of naked.”  
Sebastian snorted, and whacked his shoulder lightly. “Jesus, Anderson. It’s not like you haven’t seen it a hundred and one times before.”

 

*

 

As the day progressed, things only went from bad to worse. 

 

By second period, Blaine had had to cancel lacrosse practice just to dodge the incessant questions that he did not know the answer to; much to Sebastian’s irritation.  
“We have finals in a week!” Sebastian hissed, when he found out, before turning on his heel and stomping off down the corridor. He slipped on the marble, stumbling forward a few steps before turning to glare at Blaine. “Why are your shoes so fucking polished? Are you training to be an ice skater?”

 

In the ten minutes between fourth period and lunch, Sebastian made two freshmen boys cry; which Blaine responded to by kicking him roughly in the shins.   
“They only wanted to know when Warbler rehearsals are, why can’t you be civil?” Blaine snapped down at him.

 

If their friends noticed that something was off, they didn’t comment - besides a truckload of jokes regarding Sebastian’s hair, obviously.   
“You’ll be able to run faster at the game next week!” Nick cried gleefully, Jeff letting out a bark where he was already in tears of laughter at his side.   
Sebastian threw down his fork with a grunt. “It’s all Blaine’s fault,” he mumbled, before realising he’d essentially just blamed himself.

 

*

 

Blaine let out a sigh of exhaustion as he stepped into the room, hissing as he went walking straight into the wardrobe again. Given how his day had gone, Sebastian would be sporting a lovely big bruise along with his new haircut when he got his body back.  _If_  he got his body back.

 

Sebastian was already there, laying across his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown.  
“No offense,” Blaine started, throwing down his bag, and narrowly dodging the light. (Blaine - 1; the universe - 34,158) “But I hate being you.”  
“None taken,” Sebastian responded dismally. “The novelty of getting to stare at you naked wore of pretty quickly when it still ends in jerking off.”

 

Blaine groaned, flopping down onto the end of Sebastian’s - well, his - bed. “You didn’t.”  
Sebastian shrugged, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I found the Ryan Gosling magazines under your bed. It was your body that got excited.”

 

The other boy hit his leg playfully, blushing as he laughed softly. The sound faded from his lips, his expression turning pensive. “Bastian? What’s happened to us?”  
“Fuck if I know,” Sebastian sighed, before looking up at Blaine hopefully. “Can I go for a smoke?”  
“No,” Blaine replied firmly. “You know I wouldn’t let you even if you were in your own body. It’s bad for your singing  _and_  lacrosse.”

 

Sebastian huffed, sitting up to nudge Blaine’s side gently. “If that is what being married is like, I’m going to be a bachelor for the rest of my life, thank you very much.”  
“Someone worrying about you?” Blaine clarified, smiling as leaned into Sebastian.  
He nodded, warm gaze fixed on Blaine. 

 

Without thinking twice, Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s briefly. He quickly pulled back, eyes screwed shut. “Okay, no, that was weird.”  
“Finally, Blaine Anderson wants to kiss me, and I get cockblocked by the fucking universe.”

 

Blaine opened his eyes with a start - because that line hadn’t come from his voice, but from... He squeaked, falling forward into Sebastian’s arms and sending them both toppling from the bed. Sebastian blinked, opening and closing his mouth in shock.

 

“If you kiss me again, are we going to switch back?” Sebastian asked carefully, although he was already tugging the shorter boy closer, one hand hot against the back of Blaine’s neck.  
“One way to find out,” Blaine whispered, closing the gap between them and letting their lips slide together, for longer that time.  
Sebastian cracked one eye open, letting out a triumphant whoop to find the dark haired boy was still very much sprawled over the top of him. 

 

He reached up to run a hand through his hair, groaning as he remembered, his palm coming into contact with the smooth fuzz that was left.   
“It’ll grow back,” Blaine reassured him gently, scrunching up his nose as he lay his own hand over Sebastian’s. “Besides, I think it’s kind of cute.”  
Sebastian grunted, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine’s waist. “Well, you better, since it’s your fault.” 

 

He paused, before grinning. “Now, it’s not like I haven’t touched your dick, Blaine, so really, you should just- _mmph.”  
_ Blaine cut him off with a kiss, laughing against his lips. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you set this whole thing up,” he teased, bumping his nose against Sebastian’s.  
“Please,” Sebastian snorted. “If I had magical powers, I’d have gotten you into bed months ago.”

 

 


End file.
